


To See Heaven in a Wild Flower

by ChildOfTheRevolution



Series: Erica's Floozy Florist [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Derek is totally cute and awkward, Erica fails at store names, F/M, Florist AU, Flowers, Fluff, Isaac's a sass king, M/M, Pining, Scott is a failpuppy, Stiles POV, Stiles is awesome, Valentine's Day, barely any angst, but Isaac loves him anyway, first in a series, laura is a bamf, more flowers, overload of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheRevolution/pseuds/ChildOfTheRevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in a florist on Valentine’s Day was like working in a gun shop during the zombie apocalypse. Very loud, very busy and the very real threat of death especially for anyone who worked at said florist when they were desperately running out of red roses. </p><p>AKA the one where Stiles is working Valentines day in a stupidly named florist and may or may not fall for a totally adorable, incredibly gorgeous, emotionally stunted, slightly damaged Alpha Architect named Derek Hale. Also Laura's a BAMF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See Heaven in a Wild Flower

**Author's Note:**

> May turn into a mini florist series if you guys like it enough. Derek's POV maybe next, or a continuation? Also I've never worked in a florist so let me know if I've made any mistakes regarding anything to do with anything. First fic so be kind! And i don't own anything, characters, names, anything!

Working in a florist on Valentine’s Day was like working in a gun shop during the zombie apocalypse. Very loud, very busy and the very real threat of death especially for anyone who worked at said florist when they were desperately running out of red roses.

  _Erica’s Floozy Florist_ was going to turn into a warzone unless that problem was fixed by somebody. Anybody. Stiles Stilinski, part time worker and flower arranger extraordinaire was seemingly that person because apparently just because she owned the store that didn’t mean Erica was willing to lift a finger to help.

‘We’re low Erica! We’re getting fucking low and its only noon, what the hell are we going to do!’ Stiles shouted as he managed to get an obnoxiously magenta ribbon to somehow contain a huge order of carnations.

‘Sell the hell out of all the other flowers we stock then Stilinski.’ She said unhurriedly as she popped a chocolate heart into her mouth, ‘I haven’t got time for this Stiles. I’m meeting Boyd later and I need to get ready!’ she reasoned, intently studying the empty chocolate heart bowl she had been working her way through steadily over the past hour.

‘Oh and we’re almost out of chocolate hearts.’ She said smirking as she clicked into the storage room out back, probably to steal more chocolate, leaving Stiles to deal with angry rose-less customers.

Stiles sighed, turning to face the barrage of patrons currently very intent on making his life hell, ‘Ok, so, who ordered the carnations?’

At about 1 Isaac shrieked (in a very manly way he insisted) with surprise when a delivery man came in carrying a huge bunch of lilies, just for him.

‘Really Isaac? Your lover sends his boyfriend who works in a florist, flowers for Valentine’s Day? And lilies? Jesus.’ Stiles said, ducking as Isaac through a cloth at him in retaliation.

‘That’s your best friend you’re talking about there and Scott means well.’

Stiles snorted at that, Isaac raised an eyebrow, ‘At least I got something from my boyfriend Stiles, unlike someone else I know.’ He said walking to the storeroom not doubt heading to care for his precious flowers or text Scott or think of other ways to rub it in Stiles face that he was single.

Stiles wasn’t jealous, not in the least and he was having none Isaac’s sass today as he called to his retreating back, ‘Danny’s not my boyfriend Isaac, just because we’ve fucked that one time-’

He was interrupted by a throat clearing cough and Stiles whirled around almost choking on the gum he was chewing because standing in front of him was possibly the hottest guy he had ever seen, who was currently raising a perfectly broody eyebrow at what Stiles had just said.

Stiles flushed, ‘Um yeah so definitely not my boyfriend. An um you’re a customer who definitely doesn’t need to know those kind of things, so how can I help you?’

 Stiles was flustered and when he was flustered he tended to babble or flail or do both simultaneously, ‘Flowers for a girlfriend or boyfriend? Chocolate hearts for an aunty, carnations for a mother?’ he continued, trying to fight his stupid traitorous blushing. It was one thing for Isaac to know things like that and quite another for guys like this guy to know. Guys with beautiful intense eyes and broody eyebrows that practically made Stiles legs quiver and his stomach clench.

‘Um just two bunches of whatever.’ Said the guy, who had a surprisingly melodic voice, Stiles licked his lips subconsciously, to be perfectly honest he had been expecting a grunt.

Stiles nodded, that was pretty standard for most of the guys that had gone through their doors this morning which was good because it let him experiment with bunches without roses, thank god, or else Erica would have a conniption.

As he gathered what he needed from their stores he chatted to the super-hot scowly guy to cover his awkwardness and general inability to deal with attractive people, ‘So for a boyfriend? Girlfriend?’ he casually inquired because even though he was way out of his depth here there was no point in gaging whether the guy was single or not, or for that matter, gay or not.

‘Sisters,’ hot dude grunted, grimacing and staring intently at the floor as if Erica’s Floozy Florists was the last place he wanted to be, which to be fair, Stiles reasoned, it probably was. The bright pink and lurid green walls tended to do that to people, especially super-hot growly guy with broody eyebrows and shoulders that could wear the hell out of a leather jacket. Stiles gulped and looked away; the way the leather stretched over his biceps did funny things to his insides.

And sisters, Stiles firmly told the horny part of his brain who was currently fist pumping, didn’t mean he was single, he was just a good brother, or a very put upon one.

‘Not your idea then?’ Stiles asked raising an eyebrow and laughing at the grimace the hot guy pulled, his eyebrows scrunching adorably. Hot and adorable? Stiles felt like he was going to melt into a puddle right then and there.

‘Laura said that if I didn’t get her single ass anything then she was going to have very loud sex with random strangers in the room next to mine every night for the foreseeable future.’

Stiles almost choked when he said sex (Come on, was he a teenager again?) and then barked out a surprise laugh, that was absolutely hilarious, hot guy was hilarious too, well without trying to be, but hilarious none the less. Stiles couldn’t help the feeling that Erica and Laura should never, ever meet.

‘Dude, your sisters a genius! What’s with the other bunch?’

Hot guy sighed leaning against the counter as he watched Stiles deft fingers arrange the flowers, ‘Amy’s a whinger who wouldn’t shut up for months if I got Laura something and not her.’

He really was adorable Stiles thought as he watched him unseen, fidgeting with a piece of pink ribbon, and hot as Stiles gaze fell upon the very nice ass encased by tight black jeans. Stiles quickly jerked his eyes back to his job at hand and mentally slapped himself, he was not going to get caught checking out a customer, despite his gorgeousness and all round cuteness or the fact that he reminded Stiles of a puppy.

‘There! Done!’ he said with a flourish, handing the two bunches to Derek. Derek seemed impressed and Stiles preened a little. He was very good at his job.

‘Need cards?’ Stiles inquired.

‘No’ hot guy grunted, taking out his credit card and handing it to Stiles. Stiles finished the transaction as slowly as he could, he really didn’t want to the hot guy to leave, there was definitely something about him, despite the hotness that caught called to him. And as Stiles watched him walk out the door a stupid, audacious, and completely idiotic came to him.

‘WAIT!’ he shouted and the guy almost jumped out of his skin. Turning around to thrown Stiles an incredulous glance which included a very cool eyebrow raise.

‘Just wait a moment. For me, don’t move one sculpted muscle, I’ll be back in 3 seconds’

Without waiting for a reply, Stiles turned on his heel and rushed back into the storeroom frantically searching the empty buckets for the last red rose he had seen, which was now floating dejectedly in a puddle next to the door, he scooped it up and scrambled back out to the counter and back to the guy who hadn’t moved a single inch. Which was awesome. Internal fist pump for Stiles because no one ever listened to him or took him so literally.

‘Happy Valentines Day!’ he said with a flourish presenting the guy with the wilted, slighted squashed rose. The guy just stared at Stiles as if he was a lunatic.

Stiles’ smile wilted slightly, Oh god, oh god, oh god. Biggest mistake ever. He probably thinks I’m a crazy person. Why would he take the flower? Stiles mentally castigated himself, arm slowly about to drop when suddenly the flower was plucked from his hand. And with muttered thanks, a flush of his cheeks the guy was gone.

Stiles stood stunned for a moment, not quite digesting what had happened and then when his brain caught up with it a slow smile crept over his face. There may have a slight proper fist pump but hey he was allowed. He was likely to never see the him again but he had just given the hottest guy he had ever seen a valentine and that was a win in anyone’s book, well, maybe just Stiles’, but a total win. Isaac just rolled his eyes when Stiles did his victory dance around him, Isaac wasn’t single so therefore didn’t understand that these kind of moments deserved to be celebrated with liberal amounts of twerking and hip rolling.

After the impromptu dance number the afternoon picked up again, people returning home from work and frantically searching for last minute gifts and to be serious what were flowers if not cliqued and romantic? Everyone loved flowers. Stiles loved flowers, even more so now that he had given hot guy a flower. It had been a stupid little thing but for the life of him he couldn’t stop thinking about the guy and the guy’s blush and his stupidly perfect booty encased in stupidly tight and perfect jeans. Stiles felt a bit pathetic, mooning over a guy who he’d really only spoken to for about five minutes, Isaac had though it was pathetic too, but Isaac was not single so therefore didn’t understand things like hot guys and impromptu Valentine gifts.

Stiles however were quickly caught up in the afternoon rush, putting through more orders then he’d ever done in a single day since he had started working. All thoughts of hot guy were soon driven from his mind and replaced with thoughts of chrysanthemums, Peony’s and Lavender. 

Some of the more peculiar orders Stiles arranged included one from a harassed father who ordered 6 ribboned tulips for his six children and nothing for his wife. A business man who had three different  lots of flowers sent to three different addresses in the neighbourhood, each bearing the same card with the words, _You are cherished as my one and only, love Dave._ Stiles snorted when he wrote them, he felt bad for helping a cheater. Lastly, a huge order of violets for a guy who was going to use them to spell out a proposal in the park, Stiles liked the last one the best, you couldn’t go past a good old romantic proposal to top off a good Valentine’s Day.

And finally it was almost time to shut up shop. Most of the barrels which had been bursting full of arrangements at the start of the day were now empty save for a few lone, trodden flowers.

To be honest Stiles felt like them a little bit, dejected, alone. His day had been pretty shitty; the highlight had been delivering a valentine to a most likely straight dude who was way out of his league. And he had to watch Erica squealing with delight over the diamond earrings her fiancé, Boyd, delivered over lunch and then had to endure a spectacular make out session between his best friend Scott and Isaac. Stiles also had to assist in not one, not two but three proposals, one which had been enacted in the store itself when the guy’s girlfriend had noticed him trying to sneak the ring into the pot plant he had just bought. It was pretty depressing to be around people buying flowers for their loved ones when you were single so Stiles escaped to the storage room as quickly as he could, cleaning up feeling a strange affinity with the trampled flowers he chucked in the bin.

Isaac was almost ready to lock the doors when Stiles spied an attractive dark haired woman striding into the store eyes taking in Isaac as she strode to the counter bypassing completely the admittedly depleted looking displays.

‘Hey, welcome to Erica’s Floozy Florists, how can I help you?’ Isaac chirped.

Stiles half watched through the windows of the storeroom trying the scrub off a particularly stubborn piece of Daffodil that had wedged itself into the doors hinges.

‘I’m looking for a guy. Not you. Kind of lanky, spastic, doesn’t stop talking?’ the woman asked, her voice just the sexy side of husky.

Isaac laughed and immediately called for him, Stiles scowled at the apt, if not slightly offensive description of himself.

‘I can take this from here Isaac.’ Stiles said as he emerged from the storeroom, trying to ignore the way the women’s eyes assessed him openly and completely ignoring a smirking Isaac.

‘I believe that’s me your after. What can I help you with?’

‘Laura Hale.’ She said offering him her hand. Stiles shook it. It was a firm handshake, he immediately liked it.

‘Stiles Stilinski.’

‘Well Stiles I can assume you’re the one I have to thank for my beautiful bunch of flowers today?’ she asked with an eyebrow raised. That looked familiar.

‘Sorry Ms Hale, I made a lot of bunches today you’re going to have to be a bit more specific’.

‘Let me put it to you this way; is it you that can thank for the look on my brother, Derek’s, face when he thrust a bunch of flowers at me this afternoon? He had a single red rose in his hand and couldn’t stop staring at it with an expression of utter confusion.’

Stiles gaped at her.

She laughed, not meanly, ‘So I can I assume you’re the one that gave it to him?’

‘Uh yes?’ Stiles said, a little slowly, now blushing completely. This was a turn up for the books.

‘Seems you made quite the impression on my poor brother. That rose is now sitting pride of place, in a vase, on our kitchen table and he growls at anyone who tries to move it.’

Stiles went, if possible, even redder, and coughed. Well that was certainly a development.

‘I assume it was a light hearted gesture brought on by the festive cheer of the day? Because when I questioned him about it he only told me that “some guy at the flower store” gave it to him and then he blushed. And when I questioned him all I could get out of him were a grunted “spastic”, “talked too much” and “lanky”. And as you can tell he’s not really a fan of complete sentences ’.

What, What? WHAT? Was Derek (Huzzuh! He knew hot guy’s name) pining? For him? Stiles Stilinski? 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones Stiles Stilinski? No Freaking Way.

‘Um well he was kinda hot and cute and totally adorable he looked like he needed a valentine?’

Laura beamed at him as if that was exactly what she wanted to hear.

‘So you like him?’

‘Um yeah? Have you seen your brother?’

‘You think he’s adorable.’ She stated, looking at him as if he were just a little bit crazy.

‘Completely.’

Most people can’t get past the grunting and scowl.’

‘I like the scowl’.

Laura laughed, ‘I like you Stiles. I think you could be good for my brother. And because of that I’m going to give you something.’ And whilst she scrambled in her bag looking for that something, Stiles had an internal freak out. Holy shit! Derek had been totally pining! That was awesome, seriously awesome, Stiles was always the piner, never the object of affection, he was never the pinee (well to be honest it was kind of mutual pining that had been happening). And by someone like Derek? That was impressive. Stiles was even impressed with himself. Because to be clear, personality or not Derek could get anyone he wanted and apparently for some unfathomable reason he wanted Stiles. Stiles was doing the happy dance in his head because no matter how awesome she was, Laura wasn’t ready to see happy dance twerking, not just yet.

Laura found what she was looking for and handed Stiles a card, winking a perfectly made up eye, ‘Use this wisely Stiles. Remember, my brothers shy, kind of damaged and has the emotional range of a teaspoon when he wants to. So with great power comes great responsibility.’ And with that she clicked out of the store. Stiles stood a little in awe, if he wasn’t completely 100% purified, home grown, died in the wool gay he would be in a little in love, especially with a woman who could quote Spiderman and Harry Potter to him in the same breath.

Shaking his head a little in awe, Stiles turned the card over in his hand. On it read, _ALPHAHale Architecture._ His heart jumped a little when he read underneath it, _Derek Hale, Architect_ and then almost gave out when he saw the personal mobile number which had been circled twice, in red and had _TEXT HIM_ written underneath.

Stiles heart started to beat quite rapidly, he was now in possession of possibly the most important number in his life, well romantic life anyways and he wasn’t completely sure how to proceed.

Before he could chicken out he quickly programmed the number into him phone and sent off a text. A text that could possible make or break his future happiness with a totally adorable, incredibly gorgeous, emotionally stunted, slightly damaged Alpha Architect named Derek Hale.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a kudo or comment if you want to know what Stiles sent in that make or break text! Thanks for reading!


End file.
